


What May Doesn’t Know Won’t Hurt Her

by ahumblefrye



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, High School, Multi, Other, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahumblefrye/pseuds/ahumblefrye
Summary: Peter has reader over when May isn’t home because sometimes friendly neighborhood spiderboys need to smooch on their girlfriends without their aunts in their business





	What May Doesn’t Know Won’t Hurt Her

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written avengers let alone peter before so idk we’ll see how this goes

Peter knows it’s wrong but the way he sees it; he never even gets a second alone with you. You’re either at school, in public, or at one of your houses. If you’re at his place, it’s so small and Aunt May is so nosey that she can’t help but bother the two of you. Plus she won’t let peter close his bedroom door when you’re over. She says it’s “not very gentleman like”. And if they’re at your house then your guardians are there. They aren’t as bad but it’s more of the principle of the thing. 

Listen, even friendly neighborhood spiders want to smooch on their girlfriends without being interrupted. So, maybe he just doesn’t tell you that Aunt May isn’t home until you get there....

It’s not like he wants to do any of that stuff! Not yet at least. He hasn’t even gotten to touch your boobs yet...or your butt, but sometimes you makeout and that’s really the point of all this. Besides, Peter’s far too nervous to even think about asking to do more than just kiss. He kinda just lets his arms dangle at his side or holds your hands when you do. He’s learning. 

What Peter has also learned is that you enjoy the same pizza place and shitty comedies that he digs up from the internet. So that’s what he’s gotten prepared for tonight and while you’re not sure if it’s a good idea for you to stay you can’t exactly say no to pizza. 

You decide to stay. It’s against your better judgement but you’ll plead ignorance if anything happens. It’s Peter’s fault really. He huffs and says it’s not but you giggle and say it is. He’s the one being naughty and having you over! Peter flushes and gets plates from the kitchen while you make yourself comfortable. You know you’ve won when he gets shy. He’s easy to fluster sometimes, though tonight is one of his more bolder moments. 

He puts his arm around your shoulders and kisses your cheek every once in a while. He even puts a hand on your face while you kiss. You’re surprised more doesn’t happen but then again this is Peter Parker; he’s not exactly the most aggressive boy ever. It’s a nice night though.


End file.
